Morrigan Dawnblood
Lady Morrigan Dawnblood (née Jad'inblaze) is an aristocratic blood elf of the House of Jad'inblaze. Morrigan eventually began experimenting with shadow-based magics, calling upon her destructive powers from the Twisting Nether, which led to her becoming a nether-corrupted warlock. She was eventually killed by her own husband, Legate Dawnblood, who saw her as an enemy of Light and the Horde. Biography Early life Morrigan Jad'inblaze was born to Aether Jad’inblaze and Igraine le Fay. As a child Morrigan always seemed precocious. From her mother she had inherited a strong will, from her father she received the glassy eyes of the Jad’inbaze house and a proud house name. Unlike most Jad’inblaze eyes Morrigan’s began to glow strangely as she grew. When she became a young lady Morrigan began to reach out to the Twisted Nether on her own: cursing people who crossed her, and eventually even hurting those she cared for as she grew older. This was highlighted by nightmares of Lord Kazzak taunting her telling her she was weak, and should join his ranks to gain true power (she rarely if ever speaks of this connection to the Dark Lord). As she gained more power her eyes began to shimmer when they peered into another’s soul, and sometimes red when she became angry or wanted something that was not her’s to have. Her father realized this power surrounding her after her mother’s untimely death, and he pushed her to study the noble ways: language classes, art, music, poetry, history, politics, writing, literature, and etiquette were all forced upon her. Being the first Lady of the House of Jad’inblaze and the heiress to House of le Fay, now that her mother had passed, he expected her to carry on the house traditions. He wished further that she take up healing; however, she would not be accepted for studies given her eyes and nature. In the end, she was accepted into warlock training and much earlier than most. Although her father was upset over this development, warlock training not befitting a Lady of such stature, it was not the true reason for her dishonor from her house (although this tends to be the reason she gives to people). As she continued the training and began to gain some control over her powers, her father promised her to a man. Being within the courts, her father worked for the Ambassadors and rulers of the land. During the second war humans did try to smooth over relations with the blood elves by promising a human noble lady for marriage to a blood elf, demanding the same as a show of good faith: eventually this helped lead to the Alliance of Lordaeron. Aether offered Morrigan to the cause when told to give up one of his daughters (this being in part due to the repulsion he felt over her and her calling). Before the wedding Terence Hanbury White, the human she was promised to, tried to force himself upon her, Morrigan unleashed her full anger and power upon him. For the very idea of being touched by a human was too much for her to bear, (history being one of her favourite subjects). The only witness was Gawain whom she killed when he threatened her life: in return for her safety she had to sign all the lands left to her by her mother and disappear from Quel’Thalas never to return. Rather than accept this ultimatum she destroyed him with flame. Realizing what she had done she came up with a lie, to blame it upon one of her nightmares, of which her father and trainer, Taintedsoul, were familiar with. A strong Blood Knight Gawain’s quest was for power, the title and deeds of Jad’inblaze not being enough to satisfy him he desired all that of house le Fay as well. Having burned Gawain’s body stiff she broke off his finger and took his Jad’inblaze house ring, keeping it with her always. Thus, his soul could not rest and he seeked revenge. Although the death of a human could possibly be forgiven, this transgression was too much for the house of Jad’inblaze when it was discovered: the first-born and heir to house Jad’inblaze killed by her hand. Aether would hear no explanation, despite her father knowing Gawain’s underhanded nature. Jad’inblaze excommunicated Morrigan in the hope they could forget and quietly push aside what had happened. Morrigan took on her mother’s house name le Fay, referring to herself as being “formerly of Jad’inblaze”. When Gawain came in search of vengeance as a death knight his head was sought for by house Dawnblood and Legate, Legate having courted her for some time. It was then that the Illidari council reached out to Morrigan through her dreams strongly, and moved her onto the council. Morrigan broke free only with the help of Legate and the army of Dawnblood: going in to the Black Temple to rescue her and force her back to A’dal before a full turning of her mind occurred. Soon after Morrigan’s father lay on his deathbed she went back to the house to seek reconciliation. This was granted to her as well as the deed and titles to the land. An affront to Alkon, her older brother, who has since gone missing. Upon traveling to Northrend Morrigan faced Gawain in battle and won with the help of long-time friend Runok. Now being freed of Gawain’s curse, and holding all titles and deeds of Jad’inblaze Morrigan accepted the proposal of marriage from Legate Dawnblood, and entered his house. Currently Morrigan has worked on restoring the Dawnblood lands back to its original glory before the Third War. Her focus is on ensuring the ancient Jad’inblaze lands produce enough bounty for Brighthope and the Dawnblood armies and house, while maintaining as much order of their ranks as is possible whenever Legate is away. Physical appearance At first glance Morrigan seems to have an appearance expected of a Blood Elf, but upon closer inspection her body seems hardened. This is not from combat, as she lacks any visible scars or markings, but one has the impression she could pack a punch if needed. Her skin is a pale pink: fair and unkissed by the sun. Her thick long hair is a honey red, each strand becoming rustier as it falls to frame her face. Her eyes are a light fel green, as is typical for her race, but they appear to be made of glass or jade. When one looks closely there is a slight shimmer of life in them, but they seem to make her appear more doll-like, or automated. On the whole one could say her features are stunning, yet delicate and soft: truly of noble tall and lithe. When her lips curl into her famous crooked smile her eyes do not twinkle, but a fel shimmer makes it apparent that she studies the warlock path. Personality and traits Her personality before the event of her corruption was easy going and carefree. Not yet hardened by battle, she was far kinder and gentler an elf. However, after the events surrounding the Illidari Council and her redemption by A'dal, she has become harder and colder. Her will is stronger than ever before, and her marriage into the Dawnbloods has resulted in development of a military outlook and strategy on life. Cold, calculating, and cruel at times, she is a true warlock dedicated to the path of Shadow. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Warlock Category:2016